inheritancefandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Обсуждение участника:Danvintius Bookix
Welcome! Hi Danvintius Bookix -- we're excited to have Эрагонопедия Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Angela Объединение А ты уже закончил объединение? Просто ChaosAssasin ушёл с головой в свой новый проект (Power Rangers Wiki) и от него нет никаких комментариев по поводу этого. Без его согласия никто и ничего закрывать не будет. Чтобы переименовать Вики нужно обратиться к стаффам через Contact. Написать нужно примерно следующее: "I'm admistrator this Wiki. Please change Sitename: Эрагонопедия Wiki => Желаемое название". Кстати, если ChaosAssasin окончательно распрощался с Эрагоном, ты можещь и не переименовывать вики.--[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:24, апреля 5, 2011 (UTC) Надо спросить у него. Перенос вроде бы уже закончился - как сказал сам ХаосАссасин (нечего больше переносить). --Danvintius Bookix 13:30, апреля 5, 2011 (UTC) :Как уже написал Kuzura, я сейчас занят на своем новом проекте, поэтому пока не могу много, чего делать на этой вики. Все что еще нужно перенести сюда - это шаблоны. Все остальное корректировать можно и без старой Эрагон Вики.--ChaosAssasin 13:43, апреля 5, 2011 (UTC) Ну ладно, надеюсь, ты тут поработаешь, когда будет свободное время. Шаблоны перенесу. --Danvintius Bookix Переноси шаблоны, а когда закончишь сообщи мне. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:45, апреля 5, 2011 (UTC) Да, мой Повелитель! --Danvintius Bookix 14:19, апреля 6, 2011 (UTC) Извини, что не ответил. Я всё понял. В ближайшее время сообщу стаффам, чтобы удалили Эрагон Вики. Кстати, её не удалят, а сделают редирект на inheritance. То есть, если ты наберёшь в адресной строке eragon, то переместишься на inheritance. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:21, апреля 8, 2011 (UTC) Хорошо, я как раз так и хотел. --Danvintius Bookix 13:57, апреля 9, 2011 (UTC) Разговор Приветик. А чего ты обращаешся на вы ? Чем занятся ? Я уже админ ? Как админить ? Где список участников Эрагоноредии ?--Артур Коровкин 18:49, мая 17, 2011 (UTC) Не дождался тебя вчера. Вынужден был покинуть Интернет. А чего ты обращаешся на вы ? Смотря к кому. Чем занятся ? Писать новые статьи про персонажей, места и т. д. Редактировать существующие статьи (список статей). Я уже админ ? Пока нет. Скоро назначу. Где список участников Эрагонопедии ? Здесь. --Danvintius Bookix 14:14, мая 18, 2011 (UTC) Ответил я через минуту. Посмотри на новую версию шаблона наследие. Его надо проставить на всех страницах.--Артур Коровкин 14:55, мая 18, 2011 (UTC) Да, хорошо. --Danvintius Bookix 14:57, мая 18, 2011 (UTC) Портал персонажи - просто ужас. Сделай хоть подобие нормального портала, а то не разобраться.--Артур Коровкин 15:00, мая 18, 2011 (UTC) Сделал. --Danvintius Bookix 15:30, мая 18, 2011 (UTC) Так, ну всё, я пошёл. Появлюсь завтра или послезавтра. --Danvintius Bookix 18:33, мая 18, 2011 (UTC) Я создал Портал:Книги, но получился бокои.--Артур Коровкин 13:38, мая 19, 2011 (UTC) Портал:Книги доделан.--Артур Коровкин 18:49, мая 19, 2011 (UTC) Я скрыл отслеживаеимые страницы. Как их вернуть ?--Артур Коровкин 14:12, мая 20, 2011 (UTC) Так же, как и скрыл. --Danvintius Bookix 14:18, мая 20, 2011 (UTC) Посмотри на Портал:Обзор.--Артур Коровкин 14:44, мая 20, 2011 (UTC) Посмотрел, нормально. --Danvintius Bookix 14:52, мая 20, 2011 (UTC) Портал народы б доделать. Сможешь ?--Артур Коровкин 17:24, мая 20, 2011 (UTC) Попробую. --Danvintius Bookix 17:26, мая 20, 2011 (UTC) Шаблон Наследие надо разделить. Первый шаблон будет персонажи - там люди, драконы, эльфы. Второй будет Алагейзия - туда занести: Страны, Города, Битвы и Народы. А в наследии сделать так: Книги, фильмы, игры, саундтреки.--Артур Коровкин 17:32, мая 20, 2011 (UTC) Вообще можно разделить его больше, чем на два - это тематическая энциклопедия. Например, шаблоны Персонажи, География, История. --Danvintius Bookix 17:37, мая 20, 2011 (UTC) Сделай это. И загляни в обсуждение последней битвы. С шаблоном так: * Персонажи : люди драконы, эльфы, шейды, коты оборотни * География : страны, города, локации * История : события, конфликты, истории народов * Народы * Наследие : книги, фильмы, игры, саундтреки Всего 5.--Артур Коровкин 17:48, мая 20, 2011 (UTC) Да, я, если смогу, сделаю завтра, или ты попробуй. --Danvintius Bookix 17:54, мая 20, 2011 (UTC) Сделал шаблон:Народы. --Danvintius Bookix 18:01, мая 20, 2011 (UTC) А коты-оборотни, шейды, вардены, раззаки, серый народ. И ещё загляни в обсуждение последней битвы.--Артур Коровкин 18:05, мая 20, 2011 (UTC) Шаблон народы я доделал. И посмотри на Эрагон вики:Кандидаты на работу недели. Сам делал. Шаблон комментарий ели сделал - там ужас сколько надо шаблонов. И загляни в обсуждение последней битвы.--Артур Коровкин 08:27, мая 21, 2011 (UTC) И до последней битвы год проходит, поскольку в наследии у катрины и рорана будет ребёнок, а это уже 9 месяцев, а за 2,5 книги три месяца точно проходят.--Артур Коровкин 08:33, мая 21, 2011 (UTC) Отлично! Молодец! Ребёнок был зачат весной, (в Воввращении) значит, родится он зимой, или в 8000 году или в начале 8001 года. --Danvintius Bookix 13:58, мая 21, 2011 (UTC) Как тебе Эрагон вики:Кандидаты на работу недели ? А в свежих правках только я и ты. И почему зарегистрировано 2 тысячи, а что-то делают только 6. Как тебе Беорские горы ? Поможешь ?--Артур Коровкин 14:14, мая 21, 2011 (UTC) Кандидаты на работу недели - хорошо. Не 2 тысячи, а 2 миллиона. Просто это количество участников всей Викии, т. к. Викия - единое пространство. Например, я активно участвую в 5 викиях. Ответь в Обсуждение:Беорские горы. --Danvintius Bookix 14:20, мая 21, 2011 (UTC) Ответил, а ты в последней битве.--Артур Коровкин 14:24, мая 21, 2011 (UTC) Установи длительность обсуждения на работе недели.--Артур Коровкин 14:26, мая 21, 2011 (UTC) Как там длительность обсуждения на работе недели. И почему в основном работаем только мы с тобой ?--Артур Коровкин 14:36, мая 21, 2011 (UTC) Длительность можешь сам установить, разрешаю. Надо бы как-нибудь поприглашать фанатов Эрагона в проект, например, пропагандировать проект на форумах сайтов об Эрагоне и т. д. --Danvintius Bookix 14:39, мая 21, 2011 (UTC) Ты пока только географию сделал ?--Артур Коровкин 17:25, мая 21, 2011 (UTC) Географию (шаблон) доделал. И учись читать карту. Айзенстар, а не Изенстар.--Артур Коровкин 19:26, мая 21, 2011 (UTC) Дэн ! Бегом в википедию ! На удалении 21 мая Сапфира, Гальбаторикс, Насуада, Имиладрис и Муртаг !--Артур Коровкин 08:37, мая 22, 2011 (UTC) Я умею читать. Просто Isenstar может читаться и как Изенстар, и как Изенстар. В Брисингре вообще Исенстар. На удалении 21 мая Сапфира, Гальбаторикс, Насуада, Имиладрис и Муртаг ! Да ну их! Всё равно удалят! --Danvintius Bookix 12:30, мая 23, 2011 (UTC) Другие темы Вот идеи для юзербоксов: * Этот участник - Всадник * Это участник за свадьбу Эрагона и Арьи * Этот участник играл в игру Эрагон Кстати в игре эрагон как пройти город дарет. Я перебил солдат и всё. Никуда не пройти. Создай шаблоны Народ Алагейзии и Эпоха Алагейзии. И откуда информация о том что сын рорана был зачат в возвращении. Назови страницу. И какой вид портала лучше - как я в книгах сделал или как у тебя - список статей. А если эрагон убьет оррина или прогонит ? Заметил меня в кал ов дюти вики ? В каких вики ты зарегестрирован ?--Артур Коровкин 17:12, мая 23, 2011 (UTC) Насчёт юзербоксов - хорошо, как-нибудь сделаю. Кстати в игре эрагон как пройти город дарет. Я перебил солдат и всё. Никуда не пройти. Я не играл. Попробуй найти прохождение. И откуда информация о том что сын рорана был зачат в возвращении. Назови страницу. Страницу не могу назвать, у меня сейчас книги нет. Если не ошибаюсь, в ту ночь, когда Катрину похитили раззаки. А если эрагон убьет оррина или прогонит ? Вряд ли. Он добрый. Заметил меня в кал ов дюти вики ? В каких вики ты зарегестрирован ? Заметил. Я участвую также (и админствую) в Википалантире (о Средиземье), Гарри Поттер вики, История Вики. --Danvintius Bookix 17:17, мая 23, 2011 (UTC) Представляю себе - раззаки ворвались в дом, выхватили катрину из постели, а рорану всё равно. И пропущенный тобой вопрос: И какой вид портала лучше - как я в книгах сделал или как у тебя - список статей--Артур Коровкин 17:39, мая 23, 2011 (UTC) Лучше твой вариант, но это не так уж важно пока. --Danvintius Bookix 13:32, мая 24, 2011 (UTC) Новые статьи Как статьи по оружию ?--Артур Коровкин 14:32, мая 24, 2011 (UTC) Маловато пока информации. И я тебе говорил: не надо писать писать не подтверждённые в книгах факты. Эрагон не будет королём гномов! Советую тебе прочитать третью книгу, и тогда ты узнаешь, что стать королём гномов не легко. --Danvintius Bookix 14:37, мая 24, 2011 (UTC) Как новый кандидат на работу недели ?--Артур Коровкин 14:48, мая 24, 2011 (UTC) Как Эпоха Гальбаторикса ? Кстати, я уже написал 23 статьи. Что надо сделать для получения награды ?--Артур Коровкин 19:24, мая 24, 2011 (UTC) В Брисингре напиши список глав.--Артур Коровкин 19:27, мая 24, 2011 (UTC) Хорошо. Список наград см. здесь. Список глав напишу. --Danvintius Bookix 14:11, мая 25, 2011 (UTC) Так каких наград я достоен ?--Артур Коровкин 14:38, мая 25, 2011 (UTC) Награды присваиваются автоматически. --Danvintius Bookix 14:40, мая 25, 2011 (UTC) У меня их ноль, а я прочитал, что должны быть.--Артур Коровкин 14:43, мая 25, 2011 (UTC) У тебя они есть, просто ты их не видишь, так как у тебя оформление Монобук (там они не показываются). Если хочешь их видеть, перейди на New Wikia Look. --Danvintius Bookix 14:45, мая 25, 2011 (UTC) Посмотрел. А чего на монобоке нет ? Статью Хротгар надо доработать.--Артур Коровкин 14:49, мая 25, 2011 (UTC) А чего на монобуке нет ? Всяких новых штучек нет. Статью Хротгар надо доработать. Да, надо. --Danvintius Bookix 14:51, мая 25, 2011 (UTC) В шаблоне наследие остались древний язык и магия. Куда их ?--Артур Коровкин 14:52, мая 25, 2011 (UTC) Для языков шаблон надо создать. Магия пусть просто так будет. --Danvintius Bookix 14:54, мая 25, 2011 (UTC) Ты меня не понял. Почему нет ?--Артур Коровкин 15:03, мая 25, 2011 (UTC) Что не понял? --Danvintius Bookix 15:05, мая 25, 2011 (UTC) Почему на монобоке нет наград ?--Артур Коровкин 15:08, мая 25, 2011 (UTC) И в статьях о фильмах включи всех актёров и героев в таблицу.--Артур Коровкин 15:14, мая 25, 2011 (UTC) Почему на монобоке нет наград ? Викия хочет отличаться от Википедии своим неповторимым стилем и потому не развивает больше никакие виды оформления, кроме главного. --Danvintius Bookix 15:17, мая 25, 2011 (UTC) Как статьи об актёрах ?--Артур Коровкин 15:34, мая 25, 2011 (UTC) Хорошо. Только надо убрать все красные ссылки на статьи, не относящиеся к Наследию. --Danvintius Bookix 15:43, мая 25, 2011 (UTC) Разговор Помоги мне с доработкой статьи Эрагон. Брисингр.--Артур Коровкин 14:59, мая 27, 2011 (UTC) Хорошо. --Danvintius Bookix 16:41, мая 27, 2011 (UTC) Сделал юзербоксы, о которых ты просил. Ты можешь найти их здесь. --Danvintius Bookix 18:24, мая 27, 2011 (UTC) Нужно создать шаблоны Эпоха, Оружие, Актёр, Писатель. Вопрос, который ты просил - кто станет королём империи после Гальбаторикса. Варианты ответа - Эрагон, Оррин, Арья, Другой. Кстати, на заглавной стрнице надо сделать: Избранное изображение и Избранную цитату.--Артур Коровкин 19:12, мая 27, 2011 (UTC) Загляни сюда: Портал:Книги:Кандидаты на работу недели.--Артур Коровкин 19:14, мая 27, 2011 (UTC) Хорошо. Вопрос, который ты просил - кто станет королём империи после Гальбаторикса. Варианты ответа - Эрагон, Оррин, Арья, Другой. Интересно. А причём здесь Арья, ведь Империя - это государство людей? Я предлагаю такой опрос: "Кем бы вы хотели стать в Алагейзии?" Варианты: Всадником, эльфом и т. д. А что, на форуме это нельзя было написать? Кстати, на заглавной стрнице надо сделать: Избранное изображение и Избранную цитату. Да, надо. Загляни сюда: Портал:Книги:Кандидаты на работу недели. А зачем там работа недели? Про тебя можно сказать: с ним совершенно невозможно общаться на его странице обсуждения.) --Danvintius Bookix 09:59, мая 28, 2011 (UTC) Я тебя понял. Как тебе Лук ?--Артур Коровкин 10:06, мая 28, 2011 (UTC) И ещё сюда : Участник:Артур Коровкин/Блог и Корган.--Артур Коровкин 10:07, мая 28, 2011 (UTC) Лук - хорошо. Забавно. Но ты не так создал блог. Ты можешь создать блог, нажав сюда. --Danvintius Bookix 15:45, мая 28, 2011 (UTC) Про Брисингр ьы забыл ?--Артур Коровкин 16:28, мая 28, 2011 (UTC) Я помню, но пока не было возможности. --Danvintius Bookix 16:29, мая 28, 2011 (UTC) Нужно создать шаблоны Эпоха, Оружие, Актёр, Писатель.--Артур Коровкин 17:17, мая 28, 2011 (UTC) Ты точно опиши, что будет в шаблонах Эпоха и Оружие. А шаблон:Писатель не нужен - он у нас всего один. --Danvintius Bookix 17:22, мая 28, 2011 (UTC) Итак, Эпоха: предыдущая эпоха, следующая эпоха, картинка, название эпохи, название оригинал, года эпохи, главные события, главные представители. Оружие : картинка, название, название оригинал, хозяин, изготовитель, способности. И ещё шаблон народ: картинка, название, название оригинал, хороший/плохой (как в персонажах) правитель, основатель, главные представители. Как уже Орик ?--Артур Коровкин 17:33, мая 28, 2011 (UTC) C шаблонами понятно. Надо подумать. Орик - надо дописать раздел про Возвращение. --Danvintius Bookix 17:42, мая 28, 2011 (UTC) Допиши, дальше я не дочитал.--Артур Коровкин 17:44, мая 28, 2011 (UTC) Загляни сюда: Блог участника:Артур Коровкин/Мой блог.--Артур Коровкин 17:51, мая 28, 2011 (UTC) Заглянул и прокомментировал. --Danvintius Bookix 17:52, мая 28, 2011 (UTC) А ты чего не правишь ? Правь смело.--Артур Коровкин 17:56, мая 28, 2011 (UTC) Я был занят в КоД вики. Зайду ещё в понедельник и напишу несколько статей. Уже пишу. --Danvintius Bookix 17:58, мая 28, 2011 (UTC) Зачем историческая вики, если в википедии привеиствуется любая статья по истории. Викия всё обо всём тоже не нужна - недоработанная копия википедии. Кстати, какие короли гномов упоминались в книгах. Почему династия называется Лангфельды. Кто такой Лангфельд ? Почему не Паланкариды ? Красиво звучит.--Артур Коровкин 18:05, мая 28, 2011 (UTC) Зачем историческая вики, если в википедии привеиствуется любая статья по истории.Не любая. Про какое-нибудь морское сражение при Эгине, про которое написано одно предложение, там не напишешь статью. Упоминались четыре короля - Корган, Дондар, Хротгар, Орик. Почему династия называется Лангфельды. Кто такой Лангфельд ? Почему не Паланкариды ? Красиво звучит. Вопрос к Паолини. И династии порой называются по прозвищу, а не по имени. --Danvintius Bookix 10:06, мая 29, 2011 (UTC)